


At the end

by breezblocks



Series: Summer Bummer [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage - Freeform, davey doesnt understand his situation, save this poor boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezblocks/pseuds/breezblocks
Summary: No one ever made Davey feel special before. But when he becomes Mr. Campbell's favorite, he ends up with more than he bargained for.(tw; csa, implied child death, underage, non-con. ratings will be updated as story goes on.)





	At the end

**Author's Note:**

> could be seen as a continuation to 'youre so cool', or a standalone thing.  
> Gonna write more of this, i know the beginning may have short chapters, but itll transition into more solid paragraph blocks as i go.  
> Yes, eventually there will be smut.

David awoke in an unfamiliar bed, with an all too familiar man next to him. "Cmon Davey, you got to sleep with me, so you have to get up with me too!" A booming voice announced, too loud, too early, and David could feel his eyes watering again. He sniffled, shuffling in the bed, feeling suddenly tiny and exposed, in just his underwear. The huge man and the king sized bed made the child feel dwarfed in comparison. Hands went to his waist and he went limp, his mind going fuzzy. It felt like he was watching it all from another perspective, reducing everything to a dull haze. 

_Big hands pulling his clothes back on._

He stared ahead at the wall of the cabin, studying the wood. All the notches and bumps of the natural wood were long gone. Worn down and flat. 

_He was sat on the bathroom counter._

Mr Campbell looked exactly the same as he did before, the same expression, the same personality. Like nothing had changed. 

_A shirt was fixed around his bruised neck._

David wondered if Jasper had lied in that bed, if he too woke up early to his clothes being hurriedly yanked on. He tried to think back, if Jasper ever wore addons to hide marks. 

_A ruffle of his hair and a keep this between us as he was lead to the cabins door._

As hard as he thought, he couldn't seem to remember if his lost friend ever wore anything different. His attempts to clear his head just made everything foggier.

_He stumbled back to his empty tent, dropping down onto his cot._

A yawn broke him from his stupor. "Oh hey, good morning Davey!" His tentmate greeted, sitting up in his respective cot. "You must've gone to bed pretty late last night. I didn't see you settle down!" David just nodded, smiling and slipping into the lie Mr Campbell set up for him.


End file.
